Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: 12x22: When Jody goes to get Alex from the safe house that Donna is waiting at she ends up staying the night. After finding out Donna never had a sleepover with friends as a teenager, Jody offers to throw one & they sing and play truth or dare. But after some interesting inquiries a shocking question is asked and some adorable results ensue. Prequel to a longer Destiel fic maybe?


Upon arriving back in her Sioux Falls home, Jody realized that she still had to pick up Alex. She contemplated leaving her with Donna for another night but after everything that happened with the British Men of Letters, she needed to be around people still, surprisingly.

"Donna, yeah it's me, Sheriff Mills. Is Alex with you right now?" Jody asked after calling Donna on her cell phone.

When Donna answered that she was, Jody was relieved to hear that she was safe.

"Do you want me to stop by and pick her up?" she continued.

"Well, that'd be just fine, Jody-O! Me and Alex here are having a jolly good time. But ya know what they say, don't ya? The more the merrier!" Donna said, cheerful as always.

"Great. I'll be there soon," Jody said, hanging up right as she finished her statement.

She walked back toward her truck after making sure the house door was locked. Driving down the South Dakota roads she thought about the past 7 years.

* * *

When she saw her husband lying dead on the floor, at that moment, she recalled feeling as if she'd lost the only chance at love. And upon losing her son, her only son, she was worried she'd never get to be a mother again.

Yet, as if by some twisted miracle, Alex showed up in her life. While it was an adjustment at first, she felt that love again. It wasn't the same as with her son. It was very different, actually, but not bad. It was still a mother-child love but Alex was a different soul with different needs and that was just fine by Jody.

Of course it was frustrating. With Alex mostly hanging out with stoners and punks, Jody was always worried that she'd get herself in trouble. Yet, while Alex liked to party and rebel a little, she was a loyal daughter.

When Claire moved in things fell apart again, briefly. They were constantly belittling each other. With Claire obsessed over the supernatural and Alex wanting to stay as far away from it as possible, there were huge conflicts. Jody was always left in the middle. But that's what a mother does right, she thought to herself.

And Donna… meeting her was certainly a game changer. Complete opposites, but excellent partners. At that sheriff's retreat Jody didn't know how she would handle a weekend with Donna. Now, she doesn't know what she'd do without her. They didn't see each other too often, but Donna was always there when you needed her.

The first time they talked after the sheriff's retreat was about a week after the retreat when Donna called Jody to ask how she was doing. The conversation was brief, but it let Jody know that Donna actually cared about that weekend.

A few months later, Jody called to tell Donna about Claire moving in. How she was excited and scared and worried… all the feelings that she didn't have anyone else to go to for. Donna was excited and said she wanted to meet the girls so they made arrangements for Donna to come over shortly after Claire's move-in.

That night they had a pizza night and Claire asked Donna a bunch of questions about what she knew about the supernatural. Donna explained that she just learned about all of it recently but told her the story about what happened in Hibbing for the sheriff's retreat.

Claire told Donna all about what she knew. She explained how she was autistic and how supernatural creatures were her new special interest. She told Donna about Cas and what happened with her mother, Amelia, and about how she risked her own life to protect Claire from the Grigori.

Normally Jody or Alex would tell Claire to calm down and quit babbling, but Donna listened. She was fascinated by the stories and felt empathy for Claire's loss.

Donna later told Jody that she has a niece who is autistic and she knows that they like to do what their community calls "infodumping", which is essentially talking endlessly about a topic they know a lot about, often their special interest and it's very cathartic for the person doing it.

When Alex left to sneak out with her friends and Claire left to go the library to research for colleges to go to (which, Jody found out later, was an excuse to go look for more hunts), it was just Jody and Donna.

They talked and laughed and got a little tipsy on Jody's wine. When they parted, Donna gave Jody a huge hug.

They agreed to get together more often. They saw each other about once a month – sometimes skipping one here and there. But it didn't matter. They were both busy and they knew the other would come back around eventually.

5 years ago she never thought she'd be where she was. Two adopted daughters, two Winchester boys to care about, and a new best friend.

* * *

After a few hours passed, going through North Dakota, Jody finally arrived in Ulen, Minnesota where the safe house was located.

Jody knocked on the wooden door for an elated Alex to open it.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"I promised you I'd kick its ass, didn't I?" Jody responded to her child.

"Yes, yes you did," Alex said, going in to hug Jody tightly. Jody, of course, hugged her back.

When they let go, Jody asked, "Where's Donna?"

"Oh, she's in there watching TV. We were watching _Golden Girls._ "

"Oh, that's nice," Jody trailed off, peering into the living room of the cabin.

"Oh, hiya there Jodes!" Donna said, seemingly happy to see her. She got up from the couch to greet her.

"Hey, Donna. I can't thank you enough for looking after Alex. It could have gotten very ugly," she told her friend.

"Oh, of course! You know I'd do anything for these girls!" she said. "Do you wanna sit down for a while? I got some wine coolers in the frigidaire."

"That's be great, thanks Hanscum," Jody answered.

When Jody sat down on the couch, Alex asked how it went.

Jody told her about how it was very dangerous, but she spared the details about Lucifer. She was scared, any person would be, but Alex didn't need to worry herself about it. For once, everyone was happy. No need to spoil a good thing while it lasts.

"So Claire's safe now, too?" Alex asked when Jody finished about blowing up the building.

"Yes, she's safe now, too," Jody replied. She was happy to hear Alex caring about Claire. Even when they disagreed, the girls always made up. Alex needed family that wasn't just a parent. She needed a sister.

"Hey, Jody…" Donna trailed off, like she was asking permission to ask a question.

"Yes?" Jody said, waiting to hear Donna's inquiry.

Donna continued, "Do you wanna maybe try out my new karaoke machine? Alex said no because she's just a big ol' sourpuss!"

"Hey! Am not!" Alex shouted back.

"I'm just a-playing with ya! But, c'mon Jodes! It'll be fun…" she trailed off again, trying to convince her friend to agree to the proposal.

"I don't know, Donna. I'm very tired," Jody responded. She _was_ exhausted.

"Oh, just one song! You can even pick it out if you want!" Donna persisted.

"Alright, alright. But just one!" the sheriff said. She then added, "And let me finish my drink you still haven't handed me yet first."

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that," the other woman replied. Donna then handed her the Kiwi Strawberry wine cooler. It was still chilled and you could tell by looking at the perspiration around the bottle.

Jody twisted off the cap and took a sip. "Ah, that sure is a nice thing to come back to."

"Can I have one?" Alex asked, looking at Jody with hopeful eyes.

Jody looked back at her for a little while with a stern expression before finally giving in and saying, "One. You get _one_."

Alex went to the refrigerator and Jody shouted, still on the couch, "You're lucky I'm too worn out to care."

Alex giggled as she came back, twisting her bottle's top off now.

"Oh, good. You left me my favourite one in there," Donna told Alex.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"The grape ones," she answered.

"Who likes _grape_?" Jody and Alex both said at the same time.

"I do! Well, that just leaves more for me then!" Donna stated quite triumphantly.

"I guess so," Alex mumbled under her breath.

"Now, I heard that!" Donna shouted, pretending to get upset.

Alex laughed more, and it even made Jody crack a smile.

Donna set up her cheap karaoke machine to the TV. While she was doing that Jody asked, "You need some help with that, Hanscum?"

"Oh, no! I'll be fine. Just putting in a few wires here and there, ya know," Donna said back to Jody.

"Alright. So, whatcha got on there?" Jody asked.

"Oh, I don't know. There's boodles of songs to pick from! Adele, Celine Dion, the _Backstreet Boys_ , eh?" she answered.

Jody did not look amused by Donna's last suggestion. She walked over to the little book of songs it came with.

"Oh, Jody-O, I have two mics in case you wanna do a duet with your favourite copper," Donna said.

"Huh, I haven't heard that song in years," Jody quietly stated.

"What song ya lookin' at over there?" Donna said as she finished setting her machine up.

"Oh, just a song my parents used to love," Jody said, pointing at the name of the song in the book.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Donna said very slowly as she read it aloud.

"It came out the year I was born and my dad always used to tell me how it came on the radio the day they brought me home and he danced around to it while my mother held me," Jody explained.

"I don't know if I ever heard it," Donna told her.

"Oh, if you heard it, you'd know."

"Well, let's sing it!" she said, excitedly.

"Yeah, Jody. C'mon, I wanna hear you sing," Alex said, lounging on the cabin's rustic armchair, using the table as a foot rest.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't sang in front of people since I was a kid," Jody said nervously. She didn't want to embarrass herself. Alex she could handle. But Donna… that was another story.

"Oh, Jodes. I sing just about as good as a bloated beluga," Donna attempted to reassure her.

"Fine, fine. But just this one song then I'm done for the night."

"Yes! I'll punch it in now!" Donna said, obviously thrilled to have Jody sing with her.

When the intro began, Donna began to bob her head to the beat.

"Yeah, I think I know this one, Jodes!" Donna said happily. "I'll start it out."

Jody smiled and waited for Donna to come in on the traditionally male lead.

Donna sang it very exaggerated and humorous, but when Jody came in she had such an angelic voice.

Donna was dancing around a lot, especially during the choruses. She was laughing as she sang and Jody could help but giggle a little, too.

It reminded her of her childhood with her parents as they used to sing this song together.

It also reminded her of her husband and how they used to joking dance to songs all the time. The thought of that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

To think of it, this is the first time she did this since Sean passed… That made her frown for a second until she saw Alex laughing. They were creating memories for Alex just like Jody's parents did for her. And that made her smile again.

And seeing Donna up there, acting foolish but so confident… oh, she couldn't help but laugh. But not because Donna looked stupid. While it was silly, it was quite the contrary. Jody noticed how well her figure filled out her outfit and how wide her smile was with her pearly white teeth. She was so gorgeous…

For a while, Jody hadn't even noticed that space and time existed. She just was living in that moment and singing loudly into the mic and chuckling. The wine cooler may have loosened her up a bit, but it wasn't just that. It was the feeling of them being a family together and doing something ridiculous for once.

And it was the feeling that she hadn't had since her husband had been alive. Since they used to laugh and joke and dance. She'd joked with a few friends before, but this was far different, singing with Donna. It was… special.

Once the song was over though, Jody panicked a little internally. She reviewed her thoughts. Did she really just find Donna _attractive_? Of course, she was pretty, but she'd never thought of her _like that_ before. She was brought back into reality when Donna peeked over at her and said, "You okay there, Jody?"

"Oh yeah," she said, stumbling back into a more self-aware state. "Just zoned out there for a sec."

"Oh, well. I better pack up my thing then since you said that was the only one…" she said, obviously trying to persuade Jody into singing another song.

"Fine! We can do another one, but I'm gonna need something a little stronger than a wine cooler. Whataya got here?" she asked. If she was going to be feeling these kinds of feelings right now, she didn't want to be sober for it.

"Well, I got some tequila I brought over just in case you wanted to throw a little fiesta! It's in my room, I can go get it if you want me to!" Donna said, trying to keep her cool.

"Yeah, please!" Jody exclaimed, making it known that she _really_ needed a drink.

While Donna was gone, Alex asked her, "Are you okay there, mom?"

Jody smiled at the word. Alex rarely used it, but when she did it meant the world. "Yeah. Just still hanging in there from the whole British hunter thing. I'll be okay, though."

Donna came back with the bottle ready. She also had two little shot glasses she clinked together in her hand all the while with a grin on her face. "Eh?"

"Oh, we are using that thing up tonight," Jody said, ready to relax a little.

"Can I have one?" Alex asked, again.

"No way. I already let you have something," Jody told her, slightly frustrated.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'll just have to go for a walk and smoke some pot then…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't wanna hear it missy! I don't need to know!" Jody said loudly. She knew Alex smoked, but being a cop, it was something she didn't exactly wanna hear about. Of course, she'd done it before. A few times, actually. However, she really didn't want to be responsible for Alex if she got caught.

Alex grabbed her bag and left out the door, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Well, what's her deal?" Donna said, in that cheerful-disgruntled voice that only she can pull off.

"Nah, it's just how she is. You learn to give up after a while," Jody answered her cop friend.

"Oh," she said, ending her remark very abruptly.

"She's a good kid. Just… she's been though a lot, ya know?" Jody said in defense of her adopted child.

"Oh, no. Of course. I know she is," Donna agreed.

"Well, whataya say about them shots?" Jody said, changing the subject.

"Let's do it!" Donna said to Jody. She seemed very eager to drink the alcohol as well.

After Donna poured their shots, Jody said, "Ready when you are, Sheriff."

Donna nodded and they downed their shots together. Donna coughed a little with her eyes bulging.

"Something a matter?" Jody asked with a little smile on her face from seeing Donna all frazzled.

"Oh I, uh, it's just been a little while since I had something… ya know, with that much of a kick in the cajones!"

Jody laughed shyly at the woman's interesting phrase of speech. It was always funny hearing what silly idioms Donna would come up with.

"Ha, yeah. I usually drink mostly wine but every now and then I like a scotch or a bottle of whiskey."

"I usually stick to fruity drinks. But this is… this is good," the blonde said, her face still a little sour from the drink.

"Another?" Jody asked, slightly impatient.

"Yeah, yeah," Donna said, complying with her friend. She poured into the two glasses again, filling them near to the brim. "Cheers!" she exclaimed as they took their second shots. "Ooh! That is a doozy!"

"Yeah," Jody said, nodding lightly in agreement. It was a little strong, but she didn't seem to be nearly as bothered as Donna. Yet, she thought it was kind of cute how she reacted so strongly to everything.

Oh no. Not this train of thought again. She just wanted to forget about things, not remember them even more.

"Jodes?" Donna asked, waving her hand in Jody's face. She must have spaced out again.

"I'm good," she said, now alert. "And ready for more."

"Ya sure? This is pretty strong stuff, buddy," Donna warned.

"Oh, I'm sure," Jody said, waiting until she didn't care anymore.

"Okay, but only one more for now. I don't want you getting sick," she stated, obviously concerned about Jody.

"Okay, okay. Sounds good."

Donna poured the drink again, it was a little over a quarter done. "You sure?" Donna said, sliding the drink to her friend.

Jody answered by downing the shot and then taking Donna's before she could notice.

"Sorry," she said, her word a little slurred. She winked at the other officer jokingly.

Donna looked mad but then blushed a little. She just poured herself another shot and drank it.

"Okay, now that's ALL for now," Donna insisted.

Jody rolled her eyes but said, "Fine. For _now_."

"Don't forget, we wanna make sure Alex 'ere gets back all in one piece," Donna reminded Jody.

She was right. She shouldn't get too drunk as to ensure Alex's safety. She was still out there, after all, probably high as a kite. "Right, right," she said to agree. "Good point."

"Do you wanna sing another song?"

"Yeah, sure…" she said slowly with a drunken grin on her face. Now, she wasn't _that_ drunk but, wow, was she feeling good.

"Whatcha wanna sing, Jodes?" the heavier woman asked as they walked over from their seats at the little dining table to the TV.

"I don't care. Pick something," she said, not wanting to make any decisions at that second.

Donna threw on a tacky classic: Don't Stop Believing. The two bellowed their song out dramatically.

The song reminded Jody of her years' adventures. Coming across people she never expected to meet, but was so glad that she did. Exploring a world of new possibilities, helping people in new ways. And here she was, with Donna: two polar opposites, sharing the same moment right there in that small-town cabin in Ulen, Minnesota.

She looked over at Donna who was swaying her hips side to side. It suddenly made Jody feel 18 years old again. It reminded her of the nights she spent ogling over her teenage crush who just so happened to be her best friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth would come over and they'd dance in Jody's room while they ate Ramen noodles and watched scary movies. Jody would watch her hips swing, just like she was now with Donna.

When the song was over, yet again, Jody was a little distraught over her sudden adoration for Donna. These type of thoughts were not appropriate for someone who she's supposed to have a strictly platonic relationship with.

"Okay, now you're gonna tell me what's going on because I know something ain't right," Donna said, interrupting Jody's thoughts.

"No, look, we're having a good time here. See?" Jody said, gesturing to the karaoke set and the empty shot glasses on the small table not far from them. "It's all good. _We're_ good."

"If you say so," Donna said after sighing with defeat.

"I just… you ever wish you were a kid again? Not a _kid_ but ya know… a teenager. When it seemed like you could do anything and everything and tomorrow didn't matter?" Jody confessed.

"Oh, not really. I never had many friends back then. It was usually just me and my TV and my pet cat," Donna explained to the sheriff. "But me and Mr. Noodles had some good times. Bless that sweet kitty."

"Oh," Jody said, shocked. She didn't realize that Donna most likely never got to have any of the fun that came with being a teenager. "You never snuck out and smoked grass or played truth or dare with your friends at a sleepover?"

"Oh, by golly no! Well, one time in middle school I was invited to a slumber party but it was only as a joke…" Donna reminisced, clearly still a little bitter about what happened.

"Oh, that's… that's not nice," Jody responded, trying to consol her. "That's not very fair."

"Well, when you're 220 pounds in the 8th grade, I guess it's just a wee bit expected."

Jody shook her head. While it wasn't hard to believe it certainly didn't make it any more pleasant to hear. "Well, do you wanna have a teenage sleepover now?"

"Oh, well, Jody, I don't know if I really want to… ya know…" Donna said timidly, her eyes enlarged, simulating the image of her smoking a joint and rocking back and forth a little.

"No, no, no. Not _that_. But all the other stuff. The pillow fights and the movies and the silly games? Like they do in the movies?" Jody elaborated. Although the weed wouldn't be _that_ bad of an idea.

"Oh! Well, sure, I guess. I'm so excited. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, first let's grab another shot, because I can feel it slipping already," Jody suggested.

They walked over to the little wooden dining table. This time, Jody poured the liquor into the shot glasses as she was rather impatient.

"Drink up, Hanscum!" she said before quickly taking her own shot. She soon poured again, eager to get a little more comfortable.

The worst part is she knew exactly what she was doing despite not wanting to admit it, even to her own self. She was getting drunk so she'd let herself blatantly crush over Donna just like she used to back in high school with Elizabeth. She wanted to feel giddy and nervous and excited again. It'd been so long since she felt that. Even Sean, her former husband, never made her quite this giddy. Oh, of course she loved him, beyond a doubt. But loving someone and feeling… this way are a bit different.

She knew. And she knew that she should probably quit pretending like she didn't know. She had some small feelings for Donna ever since she first saw her with that machete in her hand, saving her from that nest of vampires back in Hibbing. It was nothing serious, some passing thoughts, but the more she came over, the more she called, well… the more she felt.

No, it wasn't love. Not that type of love. But she'd be lying if she said that the potential wasn't there. The potential to slip into that bond if all the right things happened.

And that's what she was trying to do. Make sure those "right things" happen. Of course, she wasn't going to take advantage of Donna. That would be downright despicable. But just pursue it enough to say something. One thing. A "you're kind of hot" or a "you're pretty when you smile" or a "I'd so totally kiss you if you were cool with it." Jody knew she wasn't the type to be transparent with her feelings, but that's why all she needed was a little booze to get her little confession on the roll.

Yet, despite internally planning it out, there was an equal force terrified to tell her. Something deep rooted scared to risk something so amazing with feelings so fragile. She didn't want to be vulnerable. She was strong. She was a sheriff, a hunter, and a mother. She always stood her ground. How could she show her helplessness to someone who was her only good, close friend? What if it ruined everything? Their entire rapport down the shitter?

Oh, was she conflicted with emotions ranging from dread to euphoria. Which was why she took her next few shots very quickly.

Donna asked her, "What do you think we should do now?"

Seeing that she didn't want to be responsible she just answered, "Whatever you wanna do!"

"Well," Donna began, "I've always wanted to play truth or dare with another girl when I was younger."

"Sounds fun," she said, very intoxicated. "Truth or dare?"

Donna, not nearly as intoxicated, answered, "Ooh! I don't know… truth?"

Jody paused for a second. She couldn't ask anything too personal. Not _yet_ at least. "So you never smoked pot?" she asked.

"Oh, heavens no, Jodes! It's _illegal_ ya know?" she said cautiously, apparently weary that someone could hear them.

"Yes, I _know_. But, c'mon who hasn't? Well, one day, I'm gonna get you toasted, I promise," she said.

Donna blushed. Whether it was embarrassment or excitement Jody couldn't tell, but either way she thought it was adorable.

"Okay, okay, okay, well… that's for another day," she said, gesturing her eyes to the side. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said without thinking. She wanted some adventure.

"Oh my. I don't even know what to say!" Donna said as she giggled. "Um… I guess you could… eh lick the floor?"

Jody laughed, seeing that Donna was obviously scared to ask anything to wild. "Alright," she said before following what she was told to do. Of course it didn't taste pleasant but it wasn't like _gross_ or anything. After all, the home was rarely used as it was normally used by Donna's cousin, Phil, only in the late summer. "Okay, truth or dare?" she asked upon completing her task.

"Oh, eh truth," she answered again.

"How many people have you been with? Like _been with_?" Jody asked. She knew it was a bit forward but Donna deserved to have all the curious questions that teenagers asked.

"Oh, only Doug. He was my only boyfriend and then husband. And then, ya know, not," she told Jody.

"Oh, so you never…" Jody trailed off, knowing that Donna would understand.

"No. Growing up, no one really liked me because of ya know…" She gestured to her body and continued, "And Doug was the only one who didn't mind. Or at least at first. So yeah…"

"Oh, well, hey, no shame," Jody said, trying to reassure her.

"Truth or Dare?" Donna asked, ready to move on.

"Truth," Jody responded.

"How about you?" she asked in return.

"Oh… I don't know, about 10-ish. A few relationships and a few one nighters," Jody answered, still intoxicated. "Ya know, my very first time was with a girl…" Jody trailed off, somewhat unsure of why she even said that.

"Oh! Jody-O, I didn't know you swung your swing both ways," Donna said, completely red-faced.

"Oh, her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mueller. She was my bestest friend in high school and she'd come over and we'd be all silly and one day I got the courage to dare her to kiss me and things went places and before you know it we were… done," Jody said.

"Well, what happened to the girl?" Donna asked, and she seemed genuinely curious.

"She told me she hated me for it. Quit talking to me and started spreading all these rumours… nasty stuff," Jody rambled. "I wish I never… forget it. Not a big deal."

"Well, if you say so…" Donna trailed off. "But if you wanna talk about it…"

"I'm fine!" Jody interrupted.

"Oh, okie dokie."

"Truth or dare?" Jody asked, now exhausted by the game.

"Dare," Donna said, probably trying to start something fun and happy again.

"I dare you to get high with me some time," Jody said, following their earlier dialogue.

"I'll do it as long as you promise we're not gonna get caught," Donna replied.

"We're _not_ gonna get caught, Donna," Jody reassured her. "My word."

"Alright, if you're sure… Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jody reluctantly answered.

"If you could do anything _right now_ what would you do?" Donna asked, with her typical Minnesota accent.

 _Kiss You_. That's the first thing that came to her mind. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't do it again. She was a tough cookie with a badass attitude. She's supposed to want to kill monsters and drink booze. Not kiss her best friend that she's only known for a year.

"Um… I don't know, that's a tough one," she lied. She was drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to tell the truth on that one. "Maybe go to Peru or Venezuela. I always wanted to travel the world and see the beautiful landscapes." It wasn't a lie. She always dreamed of vacationing in South America. That's just not what she would do _right now_ if she could do _anything_. "Truth or dare?" she retorted.

* * *

It went back and forth for about forty minutes while they talked about Doug and Elizabeth and Sam and Dean and Alex and Claire. They talked about their families and their fears. Donna's biggest fear is T-Rex's, Jody learned. "They just scare the pajeebers out of me, ya know?" she said about her irrational fear.

But after a few flirty remarks, moving their game to the couch, and upon finishing the whole bottle of tequila, Donna finally asked it. The thing that Jody forgot she started this whole thing for. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Jody was taken aback. Sure, she was drunk more now after finishing off the bottle, but that didn't change the fact that she was still in awe at Donna's forwardness and boldness.

"I, uh…" she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie, but she was so scared to tell the truth. She could feel the tension on the skin of her arms and the closing of her throat. "Well, I…"

"Well, do ya?" Donna drunkenly asked again, far more drunk than Jody, unlike earlier.

"I, um… I… Well, I… I guess… I don't know," was what Jody said.

"Oh ok," Donna said, looking a little disappointed.

Jody felt so much pressure. The idea that it could just all happen at once, well, sure it was thrilling, but it was terrifying. Things build up over time. They don't just happen.

But she thought to herself, was it really all at once? Did they not flirt very subtly with each other for nearly a year? Donna was always telling Jody how fit she looked and how much she admired her. Jody always told her how much better she deserved than Doug and how she deserved the best kind of love in the world.

So was it really all at once?

"Yes!" she said, finally admitting to herself. "Yes, I would. I want to, yes. Yes."

Donna smiled. "I… could kinda tell Jodes. You don't have the best poker face, ya know?"

Upon hearing this, she was embarrassed. She thought she was very self-aware and elusive with others. But, apparently, Donna saw right through it.

"I want to, too, but…" She paused. "I need you to know I'm not Elizabeth."

For some unknown reason, that really hit Jody hard. She felt hurt, surprised, and confused. She waited for clarification.

"I'm not some high school dream girl that you can use to feel young again," Donna said, standing her ground.

"Well, of course not," Jody said.

"Jody, I really got butterflies all over for you and I don't need someone like Doug again to misuse me," Donna said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I would never, Donna," Jody avowed to her.

"I didn't know how to tell you, because, well, I didn't exactly know if ya played for my team if ya know what I mean. But know that I know… I just… I need you to know how I feel, Jodes," Donna said, still drunkenly, leaving her feelings apparent.

"I… I feel that way, too," Jody responded.

Unsure of what to do, she just looked back up to Donna, who was smiling, as always. Jody looked deep into her eyes as she began to smile, too. She pushed Donna's blonde locks to the side of her face, tucked in behind her ear. She looked at her beautiful round face, her long eyelashes, her curved lips.

Yet, before she could make sense of it, Donna had already rushed to meet her mouth to Jody's. When she realized what was happening, she closed her eyes as well and reciprocated the kiss. Donna's hand slid onto her waist. She felt… warm. Everything was calm yet exciting. It was a weird kind of feeling, but definitely a good weird.

"I…" Donna uttered after she broke the kiss apart, looking behind Jody.

"Don't be. I liked it," Jody said, thinking she already knew where Donna was going to go with that.

"Oh. Great. But uh… Jodes, not to be a joykiller, but Alex is kinda just standing over in the corner over there, looking at us," Donna told the other sheriff.

"What!" Jody yelled as she did a quick 180. She saw Alex near the door laughing quietly. "How long have you been there for?" she snapped.

"Like, 30 seconds. I could go back out though, if you need some… you know…" Alex said jokingly.

"No, come in. Everything is ok," Jody answered, trying to act as sober as possible.

"I'm just gonna go to bed… Night, Donna," she said to her mother's new… well whatever they were now.

"Oh, eh night, Alex," Donna awkwardly replied.

When she left, Jody looked at Donna and said, "Truth is I don't want anything else. Not like, _this second_. I… I hope you get what I mean but I just don't wanna do anything while I'm drunk and I don't feel comfortable and now that Alex is home it'd be even more…"

Donna cut her off. "It's okay. We can figure this out later, eh? Slow and steady."

"You're right. I… thanks, Donna," Jody said, with a sigh of relief afterwards.

"Why don't we do another karaoke song? One last one?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Jody agreed with a kind smile on her face.

Donna picked out _Magic_ by Pilot. They sang most of it _really_ drunkenly but during the interlude, Jody and Donna both went down to sit on the couch and both fell asleep cuddled next to each other, leaving the instrumental playing on repeat.

* * *

In the morning, Alex shut it off, annoyed by the loud noise. But when she saw them sleeping on the couch together, she was a lot less peeved. She took a picture on her phone and sent it to Claire along with a short text:

 _I told you they'd fall asleep together. You owe me $5._


End file.
